Haunted by a Tragic Soul
by sunbloomingluver
Summary: A young girl has to figure out how a spirit she comes across died. Was it an accident, or what it more? When she starts to have visions of the spirits past she comes to find out that she is the only one that can help it cross over.


It was starting to get dark out and the first stars were becoming visible though the tops of the trees. The slight breeze that was winding its way around the trees were making the leaves dance back and forth to a strange sort of rhythm. She started to work her way deeper into the heart of the forest until the sounds of the highway had disappeared completely behind her. Step after step she continued until she started to hear the sound of the creek that had carved its way into the land many years before. It was now quite because the birds had silenced their midday songs to rest for the night. She could now see the edge of the creek where the water ran over the dark rocks and continued on into the forest. Carefully stepping over the twigs and rocks in front of her, she made he way to the edge of the creek and sat down. She waited, she didn't know for what but she sat there and waited, expecting something to happen.

The creek, just inches from the tips of her toes, started to creep farther up unto the muddy shore while the wind started up and began to toss her hair around her face tickling her cheeks. She brushed away a piece of hair that had gotten caught in her eyelashes when she saw it. Further back into the forest, on the other side of the creek it started to make itself known. She pushed herself up with her hands and stood up completely. Gazing across the way, she tried to maintain her calm stature. She felt her fingertips going numb, the way they did when she became excited or scared. Even though she didn't know which one she was feeling right now, she clenched her hands into fists to try to make the numbing sensation go away.

The wind had started to calm down quite a bit when the figure made itself completely visible. It was facing the other way but she could still tell it was the same figure she had seen before. Glowing faintly, almost as if it were pulsing energy inside, it stood there. She could feel her breath becoming visible in front of her even though she was hardly breathing so that she wouldn't disturb the figure in front of her.

They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, just the figure with its back to her, and she trying not to make any noise. After a while her heart beat seemed to explode inside her. It was rapidly beating and she could feel it pulse all though her body, even in the very tips of her fingers. She couldn't figure out what bought this on so suddenly but she tried very hard to control it. She wondered if the figure could hear it.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself again but wasn't very successful. Instead she found her eyes watering and her body slightly shaking from standing still so quietly for so long. Her mind was filling rapidly with thoughts that she assumed she would never have the answer for. What is this thing standing there? Why is it there? Who is it? She started to wonder if it was a bad idea for her to have come here in the first place because now she wanted so badly to figure out what the thing across the creek was but was terrified to confront it.

When she opened her eyes she had to let them focus again back onto the figure but found that it wasn't there anymore. She felt a twinge of relief but at the same time was beginning to feel fear creep up onto her. Where did it go? She wondered.

The air around her was becoming colder as the wind once again picked up. This time it was a bone chilling wind. It howled though the trees and left the hair on the back of her neck standing up on end. She slowly lifted her hands and raised her hood over her thick wavy hair while watching intensely for the figure to come back. Standing there for a few seconds long, finally convinced that it wasn't going to show itself again that night, she slowly found her footing and turned around.

She quickly stepped back and found her foot getting caught in the root of a large tree she was standing next to as she gasped for air. There was the sound of something snapping but she hardly had time to wonder or care whether it was her or the tree because of what was now in front of her. Looking up she saw the figure she just saw a minute , pulsing and flowing as it stood over her looking down directly at her. She couldn't remember what happened next because everything around her went black.


End file.
